XML processing is a task that is commonly performed by enterprise application servers. For example, an application development model that depends on XML processing may be defined. Typically, however, the XML documents (XML schema documents, WSDL documents, etc.) required by an application must be included as part of the application that requires them. In other words, they must be physically packaged as part of the application. In some cases, the same XML document may be required to be included in the respective packages of multiple modules of an application, to ensure each module will have access to the XML documents it may require at runtime.